


Keep Calm and Carry On

by SexyThing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Битва за Нью-Йорк окончена, Фил Коулсон мертв, и Марии Хилл нужно восемь дней, чтобы продолжить жить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Calm And Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/286536) by tielan. 



> Нецензурная лексика.  
> Выполнено для команды Avengers на ФБ-2014.

Через день после того, как Мстители спасли мир, Мария прячет свое горе, ярость и разочарование и отправляется на встречу с Советом. 

Она знает, что Фьюри игнорирует их в отместку за то, что они дурили ему голову. Знает, что теперь они жаждут крови. Мужчины и женщины, привыкшие к подобной власти, не любят оказываться бессильными. Они планируют ответный удар, и, несмотря на амбиции, Мария не позволит вонзить своему боссу кинжал в спину. Это плохо для сотрудничества.

Если она не будет верна Директору, как она может рассчитывать на такую же верность со стороны Щ.И.Т.а?

Фьюри делал свою работу: он защищал мир. Мария могла не одобрять его методы, но результаты были более или менее удовлетворительными.

Если бы Мстители не спасли мир, она, возможно, поступила бы иначе. Но раз уж им это удалось, она должна быть во всеоружии.

В зал Совета она входит с упорядоченными мыслями и надежно запертыми эмоциями. На лице у нее выражение раздраженного подчинения. Оно недалеко от истины, только не в том смысле, который видят они. 

Она выходит оттуда, держа их за горло и заслужив скупое уважение.

 

На второй день после того, как Мстители спасли мир, Мария осматривает вонючий бардак, раскинувшийся на разрушенных улицах города, и думает о том, что, будь они хоть трижды спасителями, их стоило бы притащить сюда и заставить убирать за собой.

Гребаные супергерои.

Читаури в основном состоят из технологических фрагментов и бронированных панцирей, так что гнить особо нечему. К несчастью, остальные их части под жарким нью-йоркским солнцем протухают чертовски быстро, и в итоге уборочные группы работают посменно только потому, что запах просто невыносим.

Щ.И.Т. увозит на сожжение кучи тел. Несколько медицинских фургонов забирают самые неповрежденные из них для изучения и экспериментирования. Их особенно интересует телепатическая связь, соединявшая этих существ с той тварью, что оставалась по другую сторону портала. Можно ли ее воссоздать, и если да – то как?

Мария продолжает думать об этом, даже разбираясь с гражданскими властями. Раньше ее подстраховывал Фил, но он мертв.

Если не думать об этом, будет не так больно.

Он бы сумел перенести злобные угрозы мэра и требования гражданских властей с безмятежным спокойствием человека, хранящего свои тайны, и не подпустил бы их и на сотню метров. Мария говорит с ледяной злостью и острым холодом в глазах, и этого достаточно, чтобы держать их в узде. Но, говоря с ними, она видит их негодование. 

Для них она всего лишь женщина. Она не имеет авторитета. Не имеет власти. Она должна думать о муже и детишках, а не о юрисдикции и солдатах, говоря старшим, умудренным годами мужчинам, что им делать.

Тем не менее, она объясняет, что произойдет и чего от них ждут. Очистить улицы от трупов Читаури – единственная задача Щ.И.Т.а. Дальше они сами по себе.

Предназначение Щ.И.Т.а – спасать мир. А не ремонтировать его.

И нет, Щ.И.Т. не несет ответственности за действия Мстителей.

 

На третий день после того, как Мстители спасли мир, Марии звонит Пеппер Поттс. 

Генеральный директор компании, секретарь и по совместительству девушка Старка говорит без обиняков.

– Агент Хилл. Когда похороны Фила?

– Пятнадцатого. Официально объявим на следующий день.

Она отправляет в кадровый отдел заметку обязательно известить Мстителей о подготовке к похоронам. Даже тех, кто не состоит в Щ.И.Т.е. Хотя остается вопрос о том, как они свяжутся с Роджерсом, ведь тот уехал и так до сих пор и не вернулся…

Боже, как же она устала. Если бы не нужно было поддерживать репутацию, она сейчас сползла бы на пол и разревелась. Но, увы, нельзя. Она не слушает Поттс, говорящую о том, что кто-то из Щ.И.Т.а должен приехать в башню Старка. 

– … обходную систему, которую Щ.И.Т. установил ДЖАРВИСУ.

Мария вздергивает брови. Она не знала, что такая есть вообще… В голове всплывают обрывки разговора.

_Старк настоящее наказание, но Поттс нам сильно помогла. Теперь проблема сможет пройти мимо привратника._

_ИИ Старка._

_Да, сэр. У меня есть идея на этот счет._

_Ты хитрый мерзавец, Фил_ , – думает Мария, параллельно разговаривая с Поттс.

– Это просьба или требование?

– Просьба, – отвечает Поттс после нескольких секунд раздумья. – Надеюсь, Щ.И.Т. не хочет нести ответственность за вторжение в личные дела Старк Индастриз. _И также_ надеюсь, что обходная система, запрограммированная Агентством, не повлияет на возможности Железного Человека.

Мария не собирается брать на себя никаких обязательств. А обходная программа в системе ДЖАРВИСа может еще пригодиться.

– Агент Коулсон занимался установкой программы, – говорит она. – Я попробую что-нибудь найти, но сейчас ничего не могу обещать.

Сейчас. Или потом. Или когда-либо.

Боже, как же ей хочется спать.

Пеппер вздыхает, и на мгновение Мария слышит голос не генерального директора Старк Индастриз, а женщины, которая устала и измоталась ничуть не меньше, чем она сама.

– Да, полагаю, вы и так сейчас заняты.

 

На четвертый день после того, как Мстители спасли мир, Мария спит еще меньше, чем обычно, ощеривается на всех вокруг, даже на Фьюри, и ненавидит Фила за то, что его тут нет, и за то, что он не может сделать свою работу. Фьюри репрессирует ее на обед в столовую. _Это, черт побери, приказ, Хилл._ Мария в ответ лишь рычит. Но он непоколебим, и что-то в его облике подсказывает, что ему лучше не перечить.

И потому она сидит в столовой с подносом нетронутой еды, когда на стол опускается другой поднос, и доктор Фостер без приглашения усаживается напротив.

– Расскажите мне об агенте Коулсоне.

Мария моргает.

– Зачем?

Темноволосая женщина вздыхает, положив руки по обе стороны от подноса.

– Затем, что я не особо его любила. В первую нашу встречу он отобрал у меня все мои исследования, и был при этом не очень-то вежлив. При второй нашей встрече он обходился со мной так хорошо только потому, что всем было очевидно, что Тор силен, опасен и всегда на моей стороне.

Она пожимает плечами и, подняв вилку, надрезает корочку на запеченной итальянской пасте. От еды поднимается пар.

– Дарси говорила, что он оказался вполне безобидным человеком – для тайного агента, конечно, – но я все равно избегала его всеми возможными способами. А теперь он мертв, и все говорят, что он был величайшим из когда-либо живших агентов.

Мария фыркает.

– Фил никогда бы с ними не согласился.

– Да?

– Он говорил, что мы лишь винтики в сложном механизме – что мы _всегда должны были_ ими быть, иначе Щ.И.Т. не смог бы делать свою работу. Он говорил, что когда огромная организация становится зависимой от одного-двух человек, ей конец. Важна общая работа, а не отдельные исполнители.

Она умолкает и поднимает взгляд на доктора Фостер.

– Это Фьюри подослал вас поговорить со мной?

– Нет, – отвечает она мягко. – Но вы выглядите так же, как я, когда умер мой отец.

Мария долго смотрит на нее, а затем поднимается и уходит, прежде чем у нее случится публичный нервный срыв.

 

На пятый день после того, как Мстители спасли мир, Мария выходит в пустой коридор и натыкается на поджидающую ее Романофф.

– Клинта нужно убедить прийти на похороны.

– Скажи ему, что, если он не появится, я столкну его с хелликэриерра за неуважение.

Романофф слабо улыбается, но сразу приходит в себя.

– Ты не высыпаешься.

– Я никогда не высыпалась, – Мария бросает взгляд на Черную Вдову. – Найди мне Маховик Времени, тогда я буду спать больше. И, – добавляет она, – не надейся меня похитить. Если ты думаешь, что я смогу уснуть хоть на мгновение, зная, что в соседней комнате вы с Бартоном трахаетесь, как кролики…

Это был выстрел в небо. Она даже почти удивлена, что он был удачен. Едва заметная нервная дрожь рассказывает Марии все, что ей нужно знать: от новизны отношений до присущей им неопределенности. Но она не давит. У Романофф сложная психика, и, не сумев исключить некоторые ее элементы, они со временем научились их обходить.

– Однажды мы уже потеряли Клинта, – отзывается Наташа, и в ее ледяном тоне слышатся стальные нотки. – Мы потеряли Фила. Я не собираюсь потерять и тебя тоже.

Они доходят до конца коридора.

– Я зайду за тобой в девять.

Она заходит, «провожает» Марию до своей каюты на хэлликэрриере и укладывается на пол, не случайно выбрав место между кроватью и дверью. Мария впервые радуется тому, что в каютах односпальные кровати – иначе ей пришлось бы спать с Романофф.

Мария лежит в темноте и думает о работе, которой могла бы сейчас заниматься, если бы Черной Вдове не приспичило кем-нибудь поруководить, а Бартон, по-видимому, оказался для этого слишком агрессивным.

При первой же встрече с ним она обязательно надерет ему задницу.

 

На шестой день после того, как Мстители спасли мир, Мария навещает Пегги Картер и застает у нее Роджерса.

Учитывая то, что ему полагается быть в нескольких сотнях миль отсюда, на пути в никуда, она удивлена.

Он вежливо и немного смущенно поднимается.

– Лейтенант Хилл.

– Капитан, – она наклоняется и целует Пегги в щеку. – Не думала, что у тебя гости. Я могу прийти попозже.

– Я тоже не ждала гостей, – отвечает Пегги одновременно с Роджерсом:

– Нет, оставайтесь. Я собирался уходить.

Мария смотрит на Пегги с приподнятыми бровями, пожилая женщина тянется к Стиву.

– Я помогу всем, чем смогу, Стив, – говорит она. – Но я постарела в этом мире, здесь для меня нет ничего нового. Тебе придется научиться жить в нем как чужаку, вряд ли я смогу тебе помочь.

Он неуверенно мнется, а затем кивает и целует ее в щеку. Они обе смотрят ему вслед, когда он уходит через сад, большой и широкоплечий, с солнечными лучами, играющими в светлых волосах. Но Пегги обращается к ней лишь тогда, когда он отходит достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать их.

– Тебе нужен сон.

Конечно, неудивительно, что она заметила.

– Романофф вчера угнала меня к себе, и я проспала ровно восемь часов, – бормочет Мария. Пегги смеется.

– Что, этот поводок все еще о двух концах?

– Она так говорит, а я не собираюсь спорить с Черной Вдовой, – бурчит она. – Чертов Коулсон с его надоедливостью.

Повисает глубокая тишина, прерываемая только жужжанием пчел, суетящихся вокруг цветов и весело опыляющих их, не обращая внимания на страдания людей. Затем Пегги ерзает в своем плетеном кресле.

– Чертов Коулсон со своей смертью?

– И это тоже, – Мария наблюдает за тем, как шмель перелетает с одной розы на другую, и подыскивает слова. – Все это кажется нереальным.

– Так и будет до самых похорон.

– Как ты с этим справилась?

В этот раз тишину ничто не нарушает. В воздухе повисают раздумья.

– Я… полагаю, просто продолжила жить.

 

На седьмой день после того, как Мстители спасли мир, они проводят поминки по Филу Коулсону.

Фьюри читает панегирик – простой и прямолинейный, как он привык.

Фил Коулсон верил в великих героев, но также и в простых людей, которые могли стать героями. Он научил всех вокруг, каково быть агентом Щ.И.Т.а, и его – и всех, кто погиб при нападении на хэлликэрриер, – будут помнить за их жертву.

Мария слушает, запоминает и не плачет. Филу не нужны после смерти ничьи слезы, не нужны они и ей.

Ей нужно жить своей жизнью, защищать мир, разбираться с героями и делать свое дело. Мстители вернутся, когда будут нужны.

А до тех пор Мария будет здесь, исполнять свой долг.

 

На восьмой день после того, как Мстители спасли мир, Мария продолжает жить.


End file.
